


Stars Undone

by januarywren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Side Rey, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Drabble Collection, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, POV Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Prompts Welcome, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, TFA - Freeform, TROS who?, We don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren
Summary: Rey, rey, rey -He’d found her on Jakku, where she’d been displayed for sale at the Outpost after she’d been caught by slavers. He’d sensed the Force in her then yet had formed a bond with her that was infinitely more than his relationship with the Knights of Ren. He flinched at raising a hand to her, finding that he wanted to be gentle with her.Human.He wanted to be Ben, not Kylo Ren, to her.He’d brought her back with him and found he was loath to part from her. They’d bared their souls to another; Rey as desperate to belong as he was. He became her teacher, her lover, her friend, just as she’d become his.She’d crept into his heart and stayed there.TFA AU | Kylo finds Rey and doesn't let her go.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 326





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this on Tumblr! I love Emperor Ren / Empress Rey stories and wanted to write something of my own, using the theme. (Honestly, I don't think I'll ever stop wishing Rey took Kylo's hand in the throne room...) 🙃
> 
> I'm happy about how it came out, and would love to write more - I'm open for requests if anyone has any ideas. Any rating (I may make this story explicit anyway, so please, don't be shy about requests!) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤

“Emperor Ren -“

Lazily, Kylo lifted his hand, silencing his advisor.

“Have I not told you,” Kylo asked, his burning gaze surveying the crowded room, “to wait until you’re spoken to?”

“But sir -“ another advisor began, his cheeks pale, “it’s been an hour -“

In his arms, his sleeping love stirred.

“The Empress must rest,” Kylo replied, allowing her to snuggle closer against him. She buried her face in his cowl, his arm supporting the lower half of her.

He heard whispers among his advisors as he stroked her head, feeling her soft curls beneath his hand. He knew how he was feared by every person in the room, and hated by some (like Hux, who glowered from the front), yet was beloved by the one in his arms. She was the only one that mattered, the only one that saw him as he truly was. 

_Rey, rey, rey_ -

He’d found her on Jakku, where she’d been displayed for sale at the Outpost after she’d been caught by slavers. He’d sensed the Force in her then yet had formed a bond with her that was infinitely more than his relationship with the Knights of Ren. He flinched at raising a hand to her, finding that he wanted to be gentle with her. 

Human.

He wanted to be Ben, not Kylo Ren, to her. 

He’d brought her back with him and found he was loath to part from her. They’d bared their souls to another; Rey as desperate to belong as he was. He became her teacher, her lover, her _friend_ , just as she’d become his. 

She’d crept into his heart and stayed there.

“Leave us,” Kylo said coldly.

His advisors stiffened as they heard the threat behind his words, feeling a shadow of fear that his grandfather had once inspired. Only one, red-headed general dared to look back, amidst the shuffling crowd. Hux shuddered as the Emperor kissed the woman in his arms, their supposed sand rat of an Empress -

Hux swallowed as Kylo met his stare, his dark eyes holding specks of gold. He knew he wouldn’t live the week, with his thoughts left unguarded. 

He fled from the room.

And in the Emperor’s hold, his little wife awoke.

Kylo had teased her that she was like a cat, as she’d started to take little naps. He’d read to her in their rooms and find she’d fallen asleep beside him, her head leaning on his shoulder, or when he’d taken her for a ride in his TIE fighter to circle Naboo. His chest had ached when she’d fallen asleep in his arms, while they bathed together, and he’d splayed his fingers across her small bump.

He’d hardly let her out of his sight after she told him the news, though she knew nothing of the Praetorian guards he’d assigned to look after her. He would have nothing happen to his wife, nor to his growing heir.

“Ben,” Rey laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. “You scared him.”

She knew the darkness in him, the same as he knew that it resided in her. She shifted in his lap to straddle him, and he tucked his cloak around her shoulders.

“I won’t tell you his thoughts,“ Kylo said, tilting her head up by her chin. Her warm eyes met his, and he felt a twist in his chest as if he couldn’t believe she was there.

She was real.

( _She'd chosen him_.)

Rey’s lips quirked into a smile. “A filthy scavenger? A feral sand rat?”

She pretended the words didn’t sting, though she knew she could hide nothing from Kylo. He was her other half, the only one equal to her in the Force, as he’d taught her. Their Bond sang between them, urging them to further entwine. 

“You are my wife, my light,” Kylo said, nuzzling his cheek against hers. “Hux will respect you as such.”

“I just want you,” Rey replied earnestly. “You know that, Ben.”

It was the same thing she’d told him after they’d killed Snoke and his guards. The throne, the crown, the title of Supreme Leader was his at that moment, yet he'd offered it all to her - if she'd stay beside him. " _Be my Empress, my wife_ ," he'd begged her. " _Be with me, Rey_."

He'd wanted her to choose him, unlike his mother. His father. His Uncle. No one had chosen him, not as Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren. He would say anything - do anything - to have her choose him. Accept him. Love him. 

" _Please_."

His gloved hand had shaken as her fingers entwined through his. 

He knew he’d leave bruises behind on her skin, as his fingers released her chin. He kissed her then, tasting the sweetness of her lips, and felt her hands tangle in his hair. “You’re everything to me,” Kylo said. “Everything and more, Rey.”

He would see the world bow to her, as they did him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 
> 
> https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by Simon and Puuko, thank you! 🦝🖤


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent reylo drabble 😩❤
> 
> If anyone has a prompt in mind, let me know! This isn't a nod to TROS never happening and Rey becoming Kylo's empress, through one way or another. Not at all.
> 
> (Yes, it is.)

He felt her hesitate on the other side of the door.

His hand lifted, pressing against the keypad where her hand lingered.

She was the only person allowed into his rooms, the keypad instantly recognizing her signature. Still, the door remained closed.

He felt her as if they had the same skin, his lower lip throbbing as his teeth worried the skin there. Warmth sank into his bones, a warmth that he’d never known before. He chuckled, a low, soothing sound like honey streaked across his skin.

“They’re to your liking, then?” Kylo -

_Ben_ -

He was Ben with her, as he finished the question.

“Y-Yes,” Rey said, scrunching her toes inside their wooly coverings. A droid had lain them out on her bed, beeping that the Supreme Leader had ordered them for her. “I -“ _I’ve never had them before_.

The thought flitted across, as Kylo pressed his temple to the cold door. He wanted to give her everything that she needed - everything that she wanted - everything, and more.

“I wear them too,” Kylo murmured, curling his own toes inward. “A small comfort that Snoke allowed.” He felt her flinch at the name of his fallen Master. “I wear socks, while Snoke wore golden slippers.” They all were colder than anyone knew, as they drifted out in space. 

Silence hung between them, while the door opened.

And she was there, before him -

“Ben,” Rey whispered.

He saw his reflection in her gaze, as she stood on the tips of her toes, and slipped her arms around his neck. He let her pull his head down to hers, his hands cradling the back of her head. “He won’t hurt you again,” she swallowed, her eyes searching his. “No one will.”

_i won’t let them_.

Tentative lips brushed against hers. “You’re more than I deserve, Rey.”

“No,” came her earnest reply. “We’re exactly what the other one needs.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 
> 
> https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this drawing: https://januarywren.tumblr.com/post/628419223195123712/dontlookatmeeeeee-dont-look-at-me-i-saw-this by dontlookatmeeeeee/superlark! 💫
> 
> It's been more than a minute since I posted something not Game of Thrones related - I still love reylo (even though TROS was a disaster...) and I'm excited to share this with you guys! 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support. Your comments, kudos, etc. are appreciated and always make my day. Feel free to reach out to me via Discord or Tumblr! 🦕💙

She was feral, Hux said. 

Wild, like a loth-cat that had never been tamed. (Why Hux thought Kylo would care about his example, he never asked, for the _esteemed_ general was wrong regardless.) 

‘Free,’ Kylo thought. She was free. 

His apprentice was as never restrained as he was, as she roamed the halls with her wide eyes and nimble fingers. Engineers - bots - troopers and officers alike, Rey startled them all. 

She was hungry for company, for attention, for everything that she never had on Jakku. Kylo longed to give her everything, though he knew after the second time that she escaped from her rooms, that she would never fully be his. 

No -

She longed for things he couldn’t give, things that even Ben Solo couldn’t have given her. She wanted love and she wanted praise, the same as she wanted someone to challenge and guide her. 

He taught her the Force, using the methods of his Uncle, with the foresight of Snoke. He prompted her to anger and tended to her bruises afterward, his hands skimming gently across her skin. He whispered praise in her ear, the same as he caught her unaware; using the Force to send her spiraling to the floor. 

She was kept away from the other Knights, and from Hux and Phasma, though the latter two often complained of how she intermingled with their co-workers. 

(The word felt strange on his tongue, Kylo thought, as if Hux and his officers were regular people and not cogs in the machine. They were slaves to the First Order, and the Master that they served.) 

He scolded when she challenged him and chided her when she slipped away, though Kylo knew she could never stay in one place. She was used to roaming throughout the shifting sands and dangerous wrecks, she’d proudly told him of the time she’d scaled a ship that was twice the size of the Finalizer, and picked it clean. (”It earned me enough portions for three weeks,” she’d recalled, and he saw then the little, lost girl with scabbed knees and gaunt cheeks.) 

He would never keep her tied to him, not with his hand on a leash and a collar around her throat. Nor did the hickeys he left on her collarbone count, for Kylo knew that he would always bend to her wishes, and her whims.

He taught her the name of every fruit that Chewbacca enjoyed, and watched as her nose scrunched and she coughed at the acidic taste of one. He wanted to give her everything, and ensured her uniforms were like his; stark, black, and making her as remote as he appeared, though her cloaks and her tunics and the few gowns she wore were made of the finest materials. 

She was his apprentice, not a slave. 

He laughed until he was sick in the privacy of his chambers when he heard that she took both her saber and his, and chased a Knight down the hallway - the Knight had threatened her friend, the traitor, and had paid the price for it. 

Oh, Kylo knew that she yearned for the Resistance still, the same as he knew that she willingly clasped her hand around his, and shared his bed at night. They understood each other in a way that no one else ever had, as their emotions, and thoughts became attuned. 

“You’re sad, aren’t you, Ben?” she’d remarked, sitting cross-legged on their bed (for it would be a lie to call it anything else). She’d taken his chin in her hands, and rested her temple against his. “And as lonely I was on Jakku. It was always worse when I went to the Outpost and saw the same crowds,” she confided with her earnest tone. “None of them were my friends, none of them asked or wondered about me.”

Her earnest tone and her gentle touch were more than he could stand.

“I am,” Kylo whispered, his soul naked to her. He would leave jagged cuts in the metallic walls later; he never could force his rage to flare when he was around her. 

_Rey, rey, rey_ \- 

She was the only one who made him feel shame, the only one who made him feel as if he were simultaneously the best and the worst of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren as if he were a boy and a man jostling to share one body, one soul. 

She was his only apprentice, his only friend, and the only true home that he had ever known. 

“Stay with me,” he asked, his hands tangling in the braids that he’d made for her. 

“Always,” she said,” Always, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat with me: https://januarywren.wixsite.com/januarywren 🌹 
> 
> https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly! 🦝🖤


End file.
